Robo-Dog
Robo-Dog is Ryder's custom-made robot. Robo-Dog is Ryder's dog robot. He was created by Ryder, with some help from Rocky. He drives the PAW Patroller, first seen in "The New Pup." He also pilots the Air Patroller, first seen in "Air Pups". He is also the driver of the Mission PAW Cruiser, first seen in Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown. He also drives the Sea Patroller in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus. In "Pups Save Ryder's Robot" and "Pups in a Fix", due to being a machine, Robo-Dog is prone to malfunction if he is damaged. He has all the different skills of the PAW Patrol, but his skills are enhanced. He is shown to be a capable driver and pilot, operating vehicles such as the PAW Patroller and Air Patroller. In "Pups in a Fix", after he is "repaired" by Alex Porter, Robo-Dog is shown to be able to fix and "upgrade" various devices (such as the Pet Parlor's hair dyer or the Lookout's Elevator) and vehicles (such as turning Alex's toy airplane into a toy jet, or increasing the horsepower of the ''Flounder'''s engine), though said upgrades usually end up causing trouble (fixes stuff too good as Alex puts it) as the repairs are the result of Robo-Dog malfunctioning. Fortunately Robo-Dog is later fixed by Ryder. Despite the trouble his upgrades caused, Katie liked the upgrade to her Parlor's hair dyer and refused to let Ryder fix it. Earlier in the episode, when Ryder was calibrating Robo-Dog's pup-pack, his pup-pack's arm was shown to be strong enough to fling a wrench through the garage door leaving a gaping hole in the metal, when he'd only been given the simple task of putting it away. After some extra calibration, he was able to be more delicate and successfully put the wrench away without causing any damage. At the beginning of the episode, Robo-Dog was shown to have quick reflexes, which he put to use to prevent the pups treat filled dog bowls from falling on them following one of Marshall's frequent wipeouts. In his debut episode he was shown to be able to dig better than Rubble, though he originally was remote controlled. In "The New Pup" and subsequent episodes it was shown that Ryder had upgraded Robo-Dog to take vocal commands improving his functionality. Robo-Dog has a white body with blue floppy ears. His face is a screen with eyes and a black nose. His collar is orange and bears a blue tag with a white paw on it, which is also his off button. His tail serves as his antenna to receive commands from Ryder's controller, which is why he went haywire after it got bent. His first tail antenna had an orange end, and his new tail antenna has a purple end. Do you like Robo-Dog? Yes No What's your favorite thing about Robo-Dog? He's a robot He's cute He's cool His bark Category:Partially Protected Category:Characters Category:Recurring Animals Category:Robots Category:Lesser Pets Category:Living at the Lookout Category:In Rescue Industry Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Pages Featuring Polls Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Dogs